Stephenie LaGrossa
Stephenie LaGrossa Kendrick is a contestant from SS5 and SS6. Profile Stephenie competed on SS5, as one of the 9 "Noobie" players competing alongside 9 "Second Chance" players. She finished in 9th place, becoming the 3rd member of the Jury. As a Juror she cast her vote for Candice. Steph was one of the top two contenders for SS5's Swimmer Award, but ultimately lost to Lex, one of her closest allies in the game. Stephenie returned the following season for SS6: All-Stars, being placed on the Upolu tribe. SS5: Guatemala Stephenie began the game being placed on the Yaxhá tribe alongside returning players Brenda, Julia, Laura, Lex and Tyson, and new players David, Gervase and Natalie, as part of the "Integration" twist which formed the two tribes comprised of 5 "Second Chances", 4 "Noobs" and vice-versa. Before the game began and before the "Integration" twist was announced Stephenie formed an alliance of Noobs with Natalie, Nick & Gervase, who pulled in two extra members. The alliance was quickly disbanded though once the two tribes were integrated and Stephenie found herself on the Yaxhá tribe with alliance members Natalie and Gervase. There Stephenie quickly formed a majority alliance with Natalie, Gervase, Brenda, Laura and Lex. Stephenie had also formed a "Core 4" alliance with Brenda, Gervase and Natalie, but unbeknownst to the alliance Stephenie also had a tight alliance with Lex and Natalie, forming the two "Yaxhá Twosome(s)". Stephenie made it through her tribes first tribal council during the second episode, joining the whole tribe in voting out David after he lost them the challenge. After David's elimination drama then started spreading through camp, Julia was being blamed for framing Natalie with the idol and Tyson told Brenda he had the idol. Stephenie however was the only one to piece information together and thought Laura had the idol as she compared two screenshots, one being the message used to frame Natalie, the other being a message recieved from Gervase. After confirmation from Gervase about the message, Stephenie thought Laura had the idol, which turned out to be true and was a huge attribute to her ousting. Now forming the new Xhakúm Stephenie found her tribe in the majority, although it was apparent that outsider Tyson had already flipped to the rival alliance. Outsider Tom also approached Stephenie and told her of the events that transpired through the Nakúm camp. Wanting to save Tom, Stephenie, along with the help of Lex told her alliance that Tom was on the outs and would be a free vote. However her lobbying failed as the alliance felt Tom was a threat so she and Lex knew their votes couldn't make a difference and joined the rest of the tribe in voting off Tom in an unanimous 11-1 vote. Following Tom's elimination Stephenie quickly realized the alliance made a big mistake voting off Tom as he would be a huge asset in voting and he had already proven himself as loyal. She moved on from there and the alliance's next plan was to vote out a member of the rival alliance, Candice, who had made several comments which made Noobies, notably Stephenie, uncomfortable about their position in the game. When it came down to voting however Lex made a last minute pitch to Stephenie that the alliance should change their votes to Fabio in fear of an idol, Lex was proven right when Laura, a member of the alliance, flipped to the rival alliance and played an idol on Candice, negating the votes on Candice and instead blindsiding Brenda in a 5-1-0 vote. After a shocking tribal council, the alliance quickly regrouped and realized they were either in a tie breaker situation or in the miniority. Feeling in danger, and knowing that she would not be online for the next few days, Stephenie pulled through and won a Survivor Identification challenge in record time, earning her first individual immunity win. Stephenie, Natalie and Gervase (the three noobs in the alliance) went to Danni and Nick and pitched the idea of a "Noob Alliance" to get them to join them in taking the majority again. The plan worked, and the first vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Fabio and Lex, but then the revote saw one of them flip and blindside Fabio in a 5-3 revote. Stephenie then found herself back in the majority with Danni and Nick on their side and the alliance planned to split the votes between Candice and Tyson in case of the idol. Tyson then told Stephenie of a Final 5 alliance plan, which Stephenie was skeptical about but told Tyson she'd do it, although deep down she had no intentions of pursuing it. Tyson then told Stephenie that Danni had a plan to flip back to their alliance and that they could blindside Danni. Stephenie, not trusting Tyson went to Gervase where they both told their core Alliance to vote Tyson, just in case Danni did flip. It ended up being true that Danni did flip, and along with Nick they flipped for the third time, and joined the rival alliance in blindsiding Stephenie in an upsetting 5-4 vote, devastating many viewers and Stephenie herself. In the Final Tribal Council, Stephenie felt that Nick had a better Jury Speech but Candice played a better, more clean game and voted for Candice to win. Voting History SS6: South Pacific Stephenie began the game on the Upolu tribe alongside 9 fellow All-Stars, Gervase, Kim, Lex, Lisa, Matt, Russell, Sandra, Stephen and Sugar. After the tribe swap Steph was chosen by Matt to remain on Upolu with Kim and Lisa, and was joined by Savaii tribe members Chelsea, Ian, and Sherri. On Day 22 Steph merged to form the Te Tuna tribe with the whole post-swap Upolu tribe and Brett, Pete, R.C. and Sugar from the Savaii tribe. Voting History Trivia *Stephenie became the third member of the Jury like she did in Survivor: Palau. *Stephenie was extremely close with fellow contestants Natalie, Lex and Gervase during her time on SS5. She is still close friends with Natalie, Lex, Gervase and Brenda. *Stephenie was noted by Swimmer at the end of the finale to be the break out star of the fans/noobies. *Stephenie is the lowest ranked SS5 representative to return for another season. *Stephenie is the first and currently only person to win the Survivor Identification immunity challenge twice in a row, doing so in SS5 and SS6.